<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Amaryllis by 13ineedpills13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810445">Amaryllis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/13ineedpills13/pseuds/13ineedpills13'>13ineedpills13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Canon Related, Courtroom Drama, F/M, Far Future, Imprisonment, Law Enforcement, Original Character(s), Police, Wrongful Imprisonment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:54:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/13ineedpills13/pseuds/13ineedpills13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>do not take the legal stuff in this seriously</p>
<p>In the early 21st century, for the first time in human history, Angels and Demons decided to show their true selves to the masses in an attempt to communicate with them. They walked in famous squares, tiny villages, backstreets, forests, seas, flew through the sky with their magnificent wings, to show that they are real creatures, superior creations of The Father.</p>
<p>Now, the year is 2062, demons and angels have been a part of the normal human life. Some are teachers, some are doctors, and some are police officers. They live co-exist with humans in harmony. This includes the seven rulers of hell, who wanted to run away from the responsibilities of being political figures and decided to take normal jobs. With their jobs warying from a defense attorney, to a programmer, to a psychiatrist, they all get their lives impacted by a single woman.<br/>As the result of flawed evidence and accusations, Amaryllis is thrown into prison for the rest of her life, and she might be released after she finished the first 10 years of her sentence. A very short time for demons and angels, but it becomes very long when you work in the same prison as this woman as a guard.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Main Character/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Writing summaries always gives me a fucking stroke.<br/>Inspired by the songs Shama and Kilmer.</p>
<p>Lucifer &gt; Prosecutor<br/>Mammon &gt; Defense Attorney<br/>Obviously, Amaryllis is a fake name.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2062- January 4th</p>
<p>In the early 21st century, for the first time in human history, Angels and Demons decided to show their true selves to the masses in an attempt to communicate with them. They walked in famous squares, tiny villages, backstreets, forests, seas, flew through the sky with their magnificent wings, to show that they are real creatures, superior creations of The Father.</p>
<p>Of course, an apocalypse threatened to happen at first. Humans were afraid of the unknown, and even the most faithful people were baffled at the sight of a real angels and demons. Some people began screaming and ran away, some people watched them in silence, and some people attempted to talk to them, to ask why they were there. Thousands of police officers all around the world tired to calm the public down, while keeping an eye out for these unfamiliar creatures. Economy threatened to collapse, many emergency meetings were held in NATO, EU, and other unions. Curfews were imposed, and until the leaders of both sides spoke up, everyone lived in the fear of getting their lives and property destroyed. Or the fact that the doom's day was drawing near.</p>
<p>"Our wish is not to threaten the mankind, but to expand our relations with them." A tall, muscular man with black tattoos around his chest and golden markings on his arm, with two horns and 4 dragon-like spiky wings behind his wings, spoke to the camera that was aimed at him by a news station worker. His right hand man, his butler, and 6 more important figures that were standing next to them. "We think it is about time to end this millennias-long seperation between our realms." A man in white and gold with sandy blonde hair and striking blue eyes, with two giant white wings spoke, his halo shining so bright that his face could be hardly seen. A dark skinned man wearing a cloak that exposed his shoulders also stood next to him, his own saphire eyes staring with amazement at the tall buildings and huge screens that were surrounding them without making it too obvious. A small angel child could be seen among the flock of angels, what was he even doing there?</p>
<p>Twitter, Tumblr, Instagram, and all the other social media sites were filled with pictures of these angels and demons. People who were commenting on how attractive they were, people who were freaking out, companies that tried to use this panic to try and sell their products, and people who didn't believe this thing at all... The introduction wasn't smooth for these two races at all. But after a decade, protests slowly died down and after 6 decades, first human-demon-angel inclusive schools and hospitals have opened. Humans were recieving help with their magic in police stations, hospitals, schools and government related issues, and in exchange, humans were helping demons and angels with technology. Wether it's weapon making, scientific experiments, military, or just simple things like how to use a cellphone... </p>
<p>Amidst all these new improvements, right after christmas, a police woman was arrested at her own station. She was thrown behind the bars for life with no parole for 10 years. She was a young (22 years old), smart woman that had a promising career, fresh out of her training at the police academy. With her respectful but playful attitude and her accomplishments at her job, she got everyone's respect in a short amount of time and became one of the popular workers in the station. Though she had many admirers, she was already thinking of engaging with someone else. </p>
<p>This woman, Amaryllis, changed a specific angel's views on humans and his job forever. </p>
<p>
  <i>"Do you solemnly swear that the answers you are about to give, will be the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you God?"</i>
</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>
  <i>"You were his girlfriend, isn't that correct?"</i>
</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>
  <i>"Call your next witness."</i>
</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>
  <i>"Were you aware that the gun was loaded?"</i>
</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>
  <i>"What is the jury's desicion?"</i>
</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>
  <i>"We hereby announce the defendant guilty."</i>
</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>
  <i>"Do you wish to say anything before your sentence is imposed?"</i>
</p>
<p><b><i>"No, your honor.</i></b> The young woman said with a quiet, monotone voice and shot a small look at her lawyer, a man with white hair and tan skin, and the prosecutor. He was known to be one of the best lawyers in the entire country, never losing a case once in his career. He drew out confessions from the defendants with so much ease, that it was almost laughable. However, she could see how frustrated she was throughout the whole case. She kept denying the accusations, how she was innocent, how she didn't do anything wrong, and attempted to prove it several times, but the demon prosecutor was very unforgiving. Even her lawyer, yet another demon, trembled in fear agganist this man. She got up from her seat with 3 officers accompanying her, putting on a pair of handcuffs on her wrists. She felt the heaviness of them, as if they were chaining down her chest instead of her hands.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Briefing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2062- June 12th</p><p>"Amaryllis... What's this woman's real name?" A man with silk brown hair and dark skin asks, holding one of the papers from a mountain of files. There were way too many files in this storage room, that it was a pain in the bum to clean everywhere. It was dusty, the decades old papers combined with fresh files created a weird smell, and the room was way too warm in a hot summer day like this. It didn't have an AC, so the only source of relief came from the small fan that rotated in a half-circle motion every 5 seconds. A droplet of sweat went down his forehead as he pulled a tissue from the box on his table and wiped it, throwing it inside the trashcan next to himself. His navy blue coat was off, and the unnoticeable cuts on his pale blue shirt allowed his wings to be spreaded out. It was annoying to have it get stuck on things, but due to his occupation, he had to make it clear that he was an angel, he was supposed to be respected. </p><p>It also made the chance of a false accusation to zero in case he commited a crime, since each angel's wing shape was different, humans didn't have any wings, and demons' were drastically different. Which is kind of a sad excuse, but his job didn't tell him to complain about a trivial thing like this. He heard his human colleague sigh and come closer to his desk, glancing at the file. A shady, sketchy, and often laid back man with white hair and brown eyes. Who also practiced magic with a few witches and demons. God knows why a man with his personality would work in the police, but here they were. "A case that accured 6 months ago... I remember her."</p><p>"Who's she?" </p><p>"You don't know her? You've been in this job for a decade." The human smirks slightly, having delight in seeing the angel's frown. "She's Cennet."</p><p>"...Who?"</p><p>"Cennet Elban. Her father used to work in the military in Syria, for the FSA. She became a police officer in here around a year and a half ago, though she got charged for first degree murder... She was a nice woman."</p><p>"I wouldn't call a murderer a nice person, Solomon."</p><p>"Did you even read the briefing, angel?"</p><p>"I was going to." Hearing Solomon's amused "Sure", the angel's attention turned back to the file. A woman with a dark red, wavy (and almost poofy) hair that stopped right above her shoulders, a soft-looking and warm brown skin, piercing green eyes, and a bitter expression. He would be lying if he said the woman's apperance didn't have a certain effect on him, how could a beautiful person like this commit a crime? A police officer that did her job with passion and love, on top of that. He stared at the briefing section and started to read it.</p><p>"Defendant; Cennet Elban (H-F)<br/>Date of Birth: 12/13/2039 (21)<br/>Education: ■■■■ Highschool ■■■■/Turkey, Police Academy of ■■■■/■■■■<br/>Occupation: Police Officer at the district of ■■■■<br/>Charges; 1st degree murder, assault<br/>Relationship to the victim: Soon to be fiance.<br/>Defense Attorney: Mammon (D-M)<br/>The given sentence: 2nd degree murder, life imprisonment without parole for 10 years.</p><p>Victim: Evan White (M)<br/>Date of Birth: 05/27/2035 <br/>Date of Death: 10/23/2061 (26)<br/>Education: ■■■■ Highschool/ New York City, University of ■■■■/America, Police Academy of ■■■■/America.<br/>Occupation; Police Officer at the ■■■■ Station.<br/>Cause of Death; A single shotgun wound to the forehead by a 9 mm Glock 19. The autopsy report showed that the victim have been choked and showed aside, creating bruises on his neck and chest.<br/>Relationship to the defendant: Soon-to-be-fiance.<br/>Prosecutor: Lucifer Morningstar (D-M)</p><p>Cennet Elban, a 21 year-old woman that's been working at the ■■■■ Police Station at ■■■■ District (ever since the beginning of 2061), has been found guilty for the murder of a fellow police officer, Evan White. She shot him on the head with the 9 mm glock 19 pistol at her belt, 23rd of September-2061- 11:52 PM, after a fight between them. A close friend of Mr. White, who requested to remain anonymous, testified that the defendant has been suspecting Mr. White of cheating on her for 4 months before the dispute between them. The person in question is a 25 year-old woman named Chelsea Rose, from the same department as the defendant.</p><p>Acording to the witnesses of the case (Ms. Rose and Mr. Damien Hopkins, close friends of the couple and the officers that have been with them throughout the fight), the witnesses, the victim and the defendant were coming back from a bar around 11:30 PM and decided to take the longer road to spent more time together. The arguement began when Ms. Rose flirted with Mr. White as a joke. It quickly escalated to the defendant  showing a nude picture of Ms. Rose sent to the victim and 7 screenshots of Whatsapp messages between them. The messages included vacation plans once the victim broke his relationship with Ms. Elban, several questions such as "When are you coming over? Cennet isn't home.", "I have dome freaky plans for us tonight." And "Does Damien know about this?".</p><p>Mr. Damien admitted to sending these screenshots to Ms. Elban around  week ago, but Ms. Elban chose not to act on it immedietly to see what was happening between them, and decided to show them the messages and confront them when Ms. Rose flirted with Mr. White and put her arm on her shoulder suggestively.  They confronted each other, "Evan and Chelsea kept claiming that they weren't together and asked where Cennet got the pictures from, it was obvious they were lying." Mr. Hopkins said in his testimony. When asked if he sent the messages for this type of thing to happen and where he got the messages, he denied the accusations and said; "I would never do that, why would I want my friend of 5 years to be dead? I got the messages from him, he was bragging about how Chelsea wanted to climb on his [RETRACTED], and decided to send them to Cennet. She deserved to know what was happening. I never urged her to do something like this.", to which the defense attorney agreed. The prosecutor of the case admitted that he had suspicions over Mr. Hopkins after the trial.</p><p>The trial lasted from 9th of December until 4th of January. Cennet Elban has been found guilty of 2nd degree murder, as the attorney claimed that the defendant didn't think about killing Mr. White up until that point and it accured at "the heat of the moment". She is sentenced to life in prison with no parole for 10 years." Simeon stared at the pictures of the people mentioned, an then the autopsy pictures of the victim. The case was written in more detail at the next pages of the file, but he decided to put it down. "Why is half of this document censored?"</p><p>"Don't ask me." Solomon put down the filed on his hands to the shelves in alphabetical order, the edge of his lips tilted upwards. "Maybe because she is an immigrant. The states censor most things about them nowadays, they are pretty much ignored." He looked down, mumbling something about how the judicial system gives the harshest penalties to them when they got into trouble. He fell silent after that, making Simeon feel a little frustrated. "But 10 years is a really long time for a human, let alone life imprisonment. Did she really got this sentence because of her nationality?" The angel asked, puffing up his wings in annoyance.</p><p>"Again, don't ask me. Ask the chief justice if you ever get a chance to see him... Law is very cruel sometimes, Simeon." Solomon stood in front of the fan in an attemt to cool his face down, his voice came out a little robot-like. "Her case became really famous for a while, but her name is quickly forgotten. Rose changed departments soon after, while Hopkins is still here... Why are you so intrested in her?"</p><p>"She doesn't seem like the type to do anything weird, I am not sure... A murderer wouldn't look this bitter and tired towards the camera- I just..." Simeon sighed and leaned back on his chair, fluttering his wings a little. "She insisted that she was innocent, right?"</p><p>"Yeah. She is staying over at the prison outside the city."</p><p>"Which one?"</p><p>"The one you're going to start working in tomorrow? You forgot already?"</p><p>"<i>...Excuse me?</i>"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>F in the chat for evan white lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Her Again?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>June 13th, 2062</p><p>"We are here, sir." The taxi driver spoke, eyes lingering on the angel's folded wings for a while. The angel thanked the driver and stares at the building from the window before making the payment, and getting off with his bag. He stands over at a huge, rectangular shaped blue gate that is made out of steel. The paint was chipping at most places, and the gate had two separate doors. One for cars and transaction of new prisoners and slide to left with the small wheels under it, and the other one was for afoot personnel. He spread his wings wide open hearing some of the joints crack and pop. With a sigh of relief, he fluttered them a bit before walking on the sandy path with many pebbles and stones around it. </p><p>Sitting all alone in a jail cell in silence is pretty weird, especially when you share one with an equally awkward person as you. Without proper human contact or conversation, a person would likely go insane in a place like this. With only a toilet and sink at the corner of the small cell and a bunk bed, plus a small desk and a chair there for whatever reason, this cell was suffocating. It was dusty and mold was growing at the corners of it. The small lamp on the ceiling turned off automatically around 11 PM. Lunch breaks started at 11:30 AM and lasted until 12:30 AM, and the prisoners had to get up for breakfast at 7 AM. They showered on specific days, exchanged their dirty uniforms with clean ones once a week, ate their meals in their cells (besides lunch), and worked for the rest of the day for 0.90$ maximum per hour. </p><p>Simeon looked around with a troubled expression and sighed. This was going to be his new workplace now, as if life wasn't busy enough for him already. He stayed in dungeons in the past, one high seraph claimed that he was helping the rebels throughout the Celestial War. Well, at least these humans didn't have to deal with the smell of spoiled milk and moldy bread he got in those dungeons. And they had a place to sleep in, instead of the cold stone ground that was covered in muddy water.</p><p>When he said life was busy for him enough, he wasn't lying. In 2049, around a decade ago, King Diavolo suggested that the rulers of the Seven Circles of Hell could try out some human jobs, to "blend in with the humans better". It was obviously yet another stupid scheme he came up with for the sake of entertainment, and possibly a good opportunity for them to have a break. However, Michael took the idea seriously and told King Diavolo that it was actually a good idea and he would love to send some angels to work. And thus, a treaty was signed between several counties, Devildom, and Celestial Realm. This treaty allowed angels and demons to work among the humans and vice versa, along with several other specific rights and rules. And with this, Simeon became the first angel to get a citizenship at a human world country.</p><p>Religious people were outraged at first at the idea of a <i>demon</i> working alongside humans at first, but their anti-demon propaganda was quickly dismissed by the government. This was supposed to be a test after all, not a war, and the whole idea of demons and angels actually existing was enough of a trouble as it is. A short life span gave humans an annoying yet valuable trait, they adjusted to things quickly. The first few months were troublesome. Fights broke out, people almost died, protests happened, but when a pro-demon and pro-angel propaganda slowly began spreading on the internet, people's rage slowly eased. Propaganda and mass manipulation have always existed. It is an useful tool and people are stupid enough to fall for it most of the time.</p><p>Simeon was forcefully planted in the law force at the beginning of this like Michael, the culprit of this whole thing. Though he protested slightly at first, the apartment he was given was very cozy. Apart from his troubles with technology, everything went fine. He made friends and watched them get older, some got injured during work hours, and some retired. And now, there he was, completely in a different environment. A place full of violent criminals that thought the world revolved around them.</p><p>He wasn't one of those people that believed the "Once a criminal, always a criminal" like Lucifer, or the little kid he brought along with him as a student, Luke. People could realize that their actions were wrong and seek forgiveness, repent in short. But he did know that a murderer could easily kill someone again, because they got the taste of it for the first time. Kind of like getting non-addictive, light drugs. At first, you are a little nervous. Then you try it for the first time, have a good trip. And when the oppoturnity to have some appears again, you do it with less worry this time. Of course, murder is much worse and has no relation with smoking weed, but they are kind of similar in this sense.</p><p>He slowly fixed his tie when he stood in front of the blue door. Despite of the burning weather, he chose to wear his uniform fully. He sighed to ease his nervousness a bit and raised his gloved hand, knocking on the door three times with the front side of his closed fist. The action caused th door to vibrate in invisible waves and make a huge rumble. "Your name and purpose of visit?" A voice from the other side asks. "Seraphim Simeon, I am here to work as a prison guard in the B Block, I was sent by the ■■■■ Station in ■■■■ District."</p><p>"Great, another fucking angel..." The voice mumbles before unlocking the door, letting his two horns that shot up on his head with two tips at the end of it. The demon had a displeased look on his face, but didn't say anything as the angel stepped inside. It was as if his presence alone was enough to make this demon want to vomit, but Simeon couldn't care enough to answer him. He stared at the grey building in several different blocks, with one huge one in the center. Simeon sighed, before saluting the man and leaving, ignoring the demon's scoff behind him.</p><p>---</p><p>So far, Simeon's first day was going well. He was given a taser, a real gun which he was supposed to use in extreme emergencies, a pair of handcuffs, and after he signed a couple things and got a speech from his new boss, he was taken to the job right away. He completed his first shift, where he had to watch over the inmates during their job hours until lunch break, and when he was done, he passed the shift to his friend and got out of there. He adjusted his hat and bought a water bottle from the vending machine in the break room, where he met a very good looking, slender man with two horns and four, spiky wings extending from his back. He was busy flattering one of the female personels, but the woman quickly left after Simeon entered, saying she had to deal with some things. There was also a bottle of whiskey and two glasses on the coffee table, some was splattered on the table.</p><p>"...A proper person would knock before entering. Don't you think?" The man says with a slightly annoyed smile. "I was just about to have some fun with her too... Too bad."</p><p>"A proper person wouldn't drink on the job either, Asmodeus." Simeon sighs and closes the door behind him, then takes out a napkin from the nearby closet and wipes the table. "I didn't know you worked here. I thought you were a sex education teacher?"</p><p>"Well, I decided that I had enough of those stupid 14 year olds, so I decided to join the police academy 4 years ago. I've been working here for 2 years now." Asmodeus shrugged and loosened his pink tie, which was agganist the dress code but he was the type to drink on the job anyway. "Besides, there a lot of beautiful people in here... You don't find much in a middle school, almost all the teachers are married."</p><p>"Being a home-wrecker is your whole thing though... Isn't it?" Simeon says with a light-hearted smile, before opening the cap and taking a couple sips out of it. I was pretty hot, but having big wings helped him out most of the time. He could use them to shield himself from the heat and fan himself. He took off his hat and placed it on the table along with his jacket, then rolled up the sleeves of his white shirt upwards, until his elbows. "Gloves?" Asmodeus says as he eyes his arm muscles and shirt that is a little too tight for his own good. </p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Why are you still wearing gloves?"</p><p>"It's a habit."</p><p>"Why though? I've seen you without them in the past. You have really nice hands."</p><p>"...You can say I feel exposed without them." Simeon smiles at Asmodeus' sigh and eye roll, staring out of the window. Besides the wire fences of the entire place that separates it from the outside world, he could see lonely trees and hills in the distance. There were bushes here and there, and if he squinted hard enough, he could see a few dogs that were walking around aimlessly. He gets up all of a sudden and opens the window, allowing the light breeze to get in. </p><p>"We are so different in that regard then." Asmodeus mumbles, feeling the wind on his skin. Letting out a quiet sigh, he takes a picture from the disciplinary file in front of him and inspects it. Simeon was asked to put it at the breakroom for a superior guard to take, so he did exactly that but he never opened it to see who it was. "...Cennet? I am not surprised at all." Asmodeus says, catching Simeon's attention. "Who?" Simeon walks up to his side and stares down at the file, feeling both a feeling of dissappointment and surprise taking over him.</p><p>"The woman that got a diciplinary strike today. She fought with an older prisoner when she tried to play the night in shining armor..."</p><p>"...Can you tell me what you know about her?" Simeon sits down by the demon's side, putting his hands over his own lap and leaning a little forward.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok ok i swear these two will talk to each other next chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>